<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Essays by J_Adams2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813224">Late Night Essays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002'>J_Adams2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Platonic Relationship, Reader studies law, procrastination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a habitual procrastinator, but one night, you take it a little too far, and your older brother is very concerned for your health…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Teen!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Essays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotch sighs. It’s been a long case and he just wants to get home to you and Jack.</p><p>You’re his younger sibling, who in an attempt to escape the toxic household your father created, opted to live with your older brother. You also attend Georgetown, taking in Hotch’s footsteps and studying law at seventeen (thanks to the help of Reid). Hotch is glad he offered to have you and keep legal guardianship of you until you’re eighteen; it meant you could have a better home life, and Hotch didn’t have to worry so much about getting a babysitter for Jack.</p><p>As the team arrive back at the bullpen, Hotch makes his way to his office. Paperwork’s the last thing he wants to do at half one in the morning, but someone has to get it done. When he takes a seat and lets out a long sigh, there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” he calls as he looks up. Morgan shuffles in.</p><p>“I’ll get the paperwork done, Hotch. Go spend some time with your kids,” Derek says. Hotch raises an eyebrow. “What’s Y/N studying at Georgetown?”</p><p>“Law,” Hotch replies, a faint smile ghosting his features.</p><p>“Just like their older brother,” Derek smiles. He takes a step forward. “Hotch, go. Your kids need you.”</p><p>Derek knows that Hotch sees you more as his kid rather than a sibling due to the large age gap.</p><p>Hotch gives a nod and stands, taking his coat from the back of the chair and grabbing his bag. As he walks through the bullpen to the lift, silence falls. This is the first time anyone’s seen Hotch leave early. He gives a small wave and the doors close.</p><p>“Was that Hotch…leaving early?” Emily asks. Morgan nods. “What did you say to him?”</p><p>“I just mentioned Y/N,” he replies. “Now we need to get some paperwork done.”</p><p>
  <b>—•—</b>
</p><p>Aaron fumbles with his keys for a little while before opening the door to his apartment. The main lights are off, but a small table lamp is still on. Aaron smiles; you alway leaves him a light on for when he gets back. He walks around, double-checking the locks before heading to the bedrooms. He looks at Jack’s door, which is slightly open and pokes his head in.</p><p>His son’s fast asleep. Aaron smiles and quietly walks over, before taking a seat at the foot of Jack’s bed. He watches him for a moment and leans over, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. He leaves, closing the door behind him and looking over to the other door.</p><p>Your room.</p><p>Something’s slightly off, though. There’s a light coming from underneath the door…at two in the morning.</p><p>Aaron sighs and gently knocks on the door. Maybe you just forgot to turn a light off. After hearing no answer, he carefully opens it and walks in. You’re sat their, H/C hair a mess and glasses perched on the end of your nose. You’re typing away on your laptop, books open over your desk, earphones in.</p><p>“Y/N?” Aaron asks gently. “Y/N?”</p><p>He walks over and taps you on the shoulder. You jump in your seat, before pulling your earphones out and looking up. You smile when you sees him.</p><p>“Oh, hey, A,” you greet, calling Aaron fondly by his nickname, “didn’t think you’d be back by tomorrow.”</p><p>Aaron hums. “And you told me you finished this mens rea essay two days ago,” he replies. “Why did you lie?”</p><p>You sigh. “I…I don’t know,” you admit. “It’s just like I can’t get things done until-”</p><p>“-they’re close to the deadline?” Aaron finishes. You nod. “It’s a classic procrastination technique.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t do this when you were in law school,” you scoff jokingly. Aaron smiles and shakes his head. “Exactly.”</p><p>“So, when’s this due?” He asks. You let out a yawn.</p><p>“Erm, tomorrow,” you reply. Aaron raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“And how much do you have left to do?”</p><p>You stretch. “Three pages.”</p><p>Aaron sighs. You’re going to run yourself into the ground if you carry on like this. “You’re going to burn yourself out if you carry on like this,” he scolds lightly. You sigh.</p><p>“I know, but it’s not like I do it for every essay.”</p><p>You go to stand, leaning on your desk to support yourself.</p><p>“You alright? You look pale,” Aaron points out. You nod.</p><p>That’s when it hits. All at once.</p><p>Dizziness plagues your mind, almost knocking the air out of your lungs. The room spins, and everything feels far away.</p><p>“Y/N?” Aaron asks. “Y/N?”</p><p>You fall forward, eyes rolling to the back of your head. Aaron’s eyes widen as he strides over, catching you before you hit the floor. He sighs, sitting and lying you down, your head in his lap.</p><p>“Y/N? Can you hear me?” He asks. You don’t respond. He leans down—you’re still breathing. Thank god. He pulls out his phone.</p><p>“Dave? Yeah, I know it’s early. I’m going to be in later than normal. Yeah, Y/N’s going to be with me too. Okay, thanks.”</p><p>Aaron lifts you, carrying you to your bed and lying you down. He doesn’t want to leave you alone, though, just in case something happens. Instead, Aaron walks down to his bedroom, grabbing his duvet and pillows, and drags them back to your bedroom. He sets up on the floor, lying down and listening to the sound of your breathing.</p><p>
  <b>—•—</b>
</p><p>“Aaron? Shit!”</p><p>Aaron hears the commotion from your room and sighs.</p><p>Five minutes later, you come running out of your bedroom, pulling a shoe on, your backpack messily stuffed with your laptop and notebook. “Aaron, can you give me a lift to the station on your way to Quantico, please? I’m late.”</p><p>Aaron raises an eyebrow and continues to make breakfast.</p><p>“Y/N, sit down and get something to eat. You need it after you fainted on me last night,” he scolds.</p><p>“Aaron, I’m late for class,” you try to bargain. Your older brother sighs.</p><p>“You would be if I didn’t already email from your account. You’re coming with me today. We can make sure you’re eating properly, and you can focus and get your essay done,” Aaron explains. You let out a huff and sit at the table as Aaron plates up some bacon and eggs. He sits down opposite, and you already know from that look what’s coming.</p><p>A lecture.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” He starts. “I went there, I could’ve helped. Hell, I could’ve taken you to the BAU with me on the weekends and the others could’ve helped. Reid’s got an eidetic memory, for crying out loud.” You sit there, unsure of what to say. Before you can think of something, however, Aaron continues. “Dave would’ve made you so much food and forced you to take breaks. I thought I’d have to take you to the hospital!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you mumble as you finish your plate. “I…I should’ve said something.”</p><p>Aaron sighs and takes the two now clean plates, putting them in the sink. “Now c'mon, you’ve got an essay to write and I’ve got paperwork to fill out.”</p><p>The two of you get up and walk out the apartment, down to the car, and off to Quantico.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my Tumblr change-the-world-someday to get my fics a day earlier.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>